After the Rain
by Hellyn
Summary: "Apa kau marah karena aku telah merebut ciuman pertamamu, Izuku?" {shouto • fem!izuku}


**After the Rain © Hellyn**

* * *

Todoroki Shouto tidak seharusnya mencium gadis itu. Kilas balik kepingan adegan di tengah hujan, di bawah payung berwarna hijau senada dengan helaian rambut gadis yang merintih perlahan dalam ciuman tiba-tiba yang Shouto berikan menghantuinya sepanjang hari.

" _Uum—setelah lulus nanti aku akan mengambil kursus rias, jika sudah mahir dan punya modal mungkin aku akan membuka salonku sendiri. Meski aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah rencanaku ini berjalan mulus. Kau tahu, sulit sekali mencari uang jika tidak punya ketrampilan."_

Midoriya Izuku mungkin satu-satunya gadis paling lugu yang pernah Shouto kenal. Sedikit pemalu namun terkadang banyak bicara. Shouto juga pernah mengalami masa-masa SMA di mana para gadis seusia Izuku bercerita dan bermimpi tentang banyak hal. Dulu sekali. Sekarang, wanita-wanita yang berkerumun di sekitarnya adalah sekumpulan iblis bergincu merah menyala dengan aroma parfum memenuhi udara—terkadang Shouto harus memalingkan wajahnya agar bau yang terlalu menyengat itu tak membuat kepalanya pening.

Shouto memandang tumpukan berkas di atas meja. Belum ada satu pun yang ia periksa. Pikirannya mengambang, dibayang-bayangi ekspresi Izuku yang terlihat seperti ingin menangis saat bibir mereka bertemu. Shouto tidak mabuk. Pria itu sadar seratus persen. Insting lelakinya yang menuntunnya untuk meraup bibir merah muda sedikit basah karena tetesan air hujan. Shouto masih ingat Izuku sempat mencengkeram ujung mantel, kemudian melepasnya begitu saja.

" _Unn—k-kenapa Todoroki-kun menciumku?"_

Pertanyaan polos dengan nada ragu-ragu membuat Shouto seperti ditarik ke alam nyata. Shouto tak menjawab pertanyaan Izuku, ia memilih untuk kembali membungkam mulut gadis yang usianya jauh lebih muda. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Persetan dengan Izuku yang masih mengenakan seragam.

" _Todoroki-kun suka padaku, ya? A-aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menanyakannya—hanya saja... dari novel yang kubaca, jika ada laki-laki yang mencium seorang gadis itu berarti si laki-laki memendam p-perasaan cinta—semacam itu!"_

 _Suka._

 _Cinta._

Meski awalnya Izuku terkejut dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba mendarat di bibirnya, gadis itu berusaha keras untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Ada sedikit air yang menggenang di kedua sudut matanya, entah air mata atau air hujan. Setelahnya, Shouto hanya menggumamkan maaf dan anehnya ia sama sekali tidak menyesal saat Izuku berkata bahwa yang barusan adalah ciuman pertamanya. Shouto mungkin sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa gadis semanis Izuku belum pernah merasakan dicium laki-laki.

" _A-aku tidak marah, sungguh. Todoroki-kun mungkin sedang lelah dan kacau karena pekerjaan, bukan?"_

Shouto merasakan begitu banyak bibir wanita sebelumnya. Kebanyakan wanita yang diciumnya akan membalasnya dengan penuh nafsu menggebu-gebu dan tidak sabaran. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa bertahan dengan ciuman melelehkan milik Shouto. Izuku berbeda. Melihat gadis itu membuat Shouto ingin bersikap hati-hati dan sebisa mungkin tak ingin menyakiti.

Suara lembut sekretarisnya membuyarkan lamunan Shouto. Yaoyorozu Momo berkata sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Shouto menolak halus dan singkat ketika wanita itu mengajaknya ke kafetaria.

"Aku bawa bekal."

Semalam Izuku menginap di apartemennya untuk mengeringkan badan dan baru pulang keesokan pagi. Gadis itu bahkan sempat membuatkan sarapan dan bekal. Saat Momo melongok ke dalam laci atasannya, isi bento Shouto membuat wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Momo menggumamkan sesuatu, terdengar seperti _'kawaii'_ dan Shouto memilih untuk tak berkomentar. Untuk pertama kalinya, pria berambut putih dan merah begitu menikmati jam makan siangnya yang singkat.

Shouto pulang ke apartemen ketika bulan separuh mengintip dari balik awan. Pria itu terkejut saat mendapati Izuku duduk berselonjor di depan pintu apartemen dengan sepasang mata terpejam. Gadis itu masih memakai seragam. Shouto tidak berkata apapun, hanya saja sepasang lengannya lebih sigap melingkari tubuh gadis yang sepertinya tertidur, menggendongnya dalam gaya tuan puteri. Saat Izuku membuka mata, pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap oleh sepasang iris gelapnya adalah wajah tampan kelelahan Todoroki Shouto serta seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Izuku menunduk malu.

"Jadi, kau ingin menginap karena di tempatmu mati lampu?"

Shouto dan Izuku duduk bersebelahan di sofa. Layar televisi menampilkan acara komedi. Sang pria dewasa menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas. Izuku memilih menyeruput jahe hangat. Gadis itu berbohong dengan mengatakan terjadi pemadaman di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Ia hanya mencari alasan agar bisa berkunjung ke apartemen Shouto.

"Todoroki- _kun_ tahu aku takut gelap." Izuku meringis. Terlihat manis di mata Shouto.

"Kau bisa menyalakan lilin, kan?" Shouto bertanya menyelidik.

"Lilinku habis."

"Kau bisa membelinya di _konbini_ terdekat."

"Jadi, Todoroki- _kun_ tidak suka jika aku main ke apartemenmu? Kau bisa mengatakannya sejak awal."

Nada bicara gadis itu berubah sedikit kesal. Kemudian kedua pipinya yang berbintik seperti menggembung dengan rona kemerahan samar. Shouto meneguk _wine_. Bayangan gadis itu terpantul di dasar gelas kaca.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak suka. Jika perlu, aku akan menahanmu di sini selama mungkin."

Izuku mendadak salah tingkah. Shouto berbeda dari setiap laki-laki yang ditemuinya. Tentu saja. Todoroki Shouto adalah sosok pria dewasa, bukan remaja labil yang gemar mendiskusikan siapa gadis paling cantik dan seksi di dunia.

"Anu—tentang c-ciuman kemarin—" Kalimat Izuku putus-putus. Merah menjalar hingga ke telinga. Shouto mengambil remote di atas meja dan mematikan televisi. Sunyi memenuhi ruangan. Hanya suara detak jantung yang beradu dengan detak jam dinding.

"Jujur saja aku terus kepikiran sepanjang hari. Aku tak bisa bekerja dengan tenang." Shouto membiarkan jeda sejenak, hingga jemarinya yang panjang dan kokoh terulur untuk merapikan poni hijau Izuku yang sedikit berantakan. "Apa kau marah karena aku merebut ciuman pertamamu?"

Izuku menunduk, diikuti gelengan perlahan. "Tidak. Aku hanya terkejut mengapa pria setampan Todoroki- _kun_ mau mencium gadis sepertiku."

"P-pasti rasanya aneh ya mencium bibir gadis sepertiku. Pasti Todoroki- _kun_ sudah berkali-kali ciuman dengan banyak wanita—atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Tidak ada kesan apapun setelah menciumku, bukan? Aku tidak marah, sungguh. Hanya saja rasanya sedikit tidak adil."

"Seperti apa bayangan ciuman pertamamu selama ini, Izuku?"

"E-eh? Seperti apa? M-mungkin seperti di film-film atau shojou manga. Di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar atau di dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah saat senja. Mungkin saat menonton festival kembang api—ya, terdengar klise. Maaf, imajinasiku memang terlalu tinggi."

"Sama sekali tidak. Gadis seusiamu wajar membayangkan hal-hal romantis. Kupikir, ciuman di bawah payung saat hujan turun cukup romantis jika kau menyadarinya."

"T-tidak dengan banyak orang berlalu lalang! Itu memalukan!" Izuku hampir menjerit dan memukul bahu pria itu pelan. Shouto tersenyum tipis. Semakin diperhatikan, Izuku semakin menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu... karena di sini tidak ada siapapun, hanya ada aku dan kau, kenapa tidak kita ulangi saja ciuman kita?"

Shouto memajukan tubuhnya. Tubuh mungil Izuku mundur beberapa senti hingga punggungnya menabrak tepian sofa. Gadis itu tak bisa menghindari ketika sepasang bibir beraroma _wine_ mendarat di atas bibirnya. Perpaduan rasa anggur dan jahe terasa begitu aneh. Namun, bibir Shouto begitu candu dan lihai melumat miliknya dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Aku bisa memberimu ciuman sebanyak yang kau mau."

* * *

 _ **author's note**_ _: todoroki x fem!izuku dengan age gap yang lumayan jauh not gomen hhh thank you for reading!_

 _boku no hero academia belongs to kohei horikoshi i dont take any profit from making this story._


End file.
